Healing
by AmityN7
Summary: Season 3 spoilers! After Korra's fight with Zaheer her body and spirit is still heavily damaged. Asami pays her friend a visit on the eve of her departure for the southern water tribe in a last ditch effort to help the Avatar recover.


**Note- This is right after season three's finale so Spoilers! **

**Air Temple Island**

Asami Sato looked down to the small package in her hands and took a deep breath. She wondered if Korra would even make use of her gift. The Avatar hadn't been the same ever since her fight with Zaheer, and not just in the obvious ways. Asami used to always love Korra's spirit and strength, yet both of those endearing qualities seemed to have been drained from her since the incident and they showed no signs of returning anytime soon. Korra was a husk of her former self, and it made Asami's heart ache.

But she couldn't let Korra know that. Asami brushed her dark hair from her face and smoothed out her dress before forcing a smile to come to her pretty face. Tommorow morning Korra would be departing for her home in the Southern Water Tribe and Asami had no idea when she'd return. Sato raised a hand and gently knocked on Korra's bedroom door. A moment later a weak voice called to her from inside.

"Come in." Korra said.

Asami opened the door and stepped inside. She found Korra facing away from her. The Avatar sat in her wheelchair with her gaze set out an open window. The sea air blew her loose brown hair back as Korra looked upon the massive statue of Avatar Aang watching over Republic City.

"Hey you." Asami said cheerfully and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Hey." Korra said quietly and tried her best to smile.

"How are you feeling?"

Korra didn't answer, she just dipped her head.

Asami sighed. "You'll get through this, Korra. Getting away from all this might be good for you."

Korra huffed. "I'm just so frustrated, Asami! I've tried everything, Tenzin's tried everything, but ever since what Zaheer did to me all I can make is one stupid Air poof!"

"You'll get better." Asami assured her.

"But what if I don't..." Korra finally met Asami's eyes. "It's been months and I still can't even use my legs. What if I can't get better?"

"That doesn't sound like the Korra I know."

"I guess I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

There was a tense silence between them before Asami produced her gift. "I brought you something. A little going away present."

Korra's spirit lifted some and she gave a smile as she took the package. "What is it?"

"Open it up and find out!" Asami chuckled.

Korra ripped into the paper and uncovered a large collection of paper, envelops and a custom golden ink well pen Asami had made just for the Avatar. "Seems like Bolin is really excited to write to you. So am I. We're all really gonna miss you here." Asami said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Korra admitted before her eyes widened. "Um, I mean all you guys." she blushed and looked down to the pen. "Thank you."

Asami smiled. "Don't mention it." suddenly her smile vanished and her eyes dropped. "Korra..."

"Yeah?"

"When do you think we'll see each other again?"

Korra looked out her window again. "I don't know."

"It'll be odd not having you around. I've almost grown used to the bad guys and danger." Asami joked.

"Me too. I guess I also don't know what I'm gonna do without you to talk with. It's not like it is with Mako or Bolin with you...with you it feels like I can-"

"Be myself." Asami finished and Korra nodded.

There was an awkward pause between them that Asami decided to be the first to break.

"Well, I didn't mean to intrude at such a late hour." Asami stood up but Korra reached out to her.

"Wait, would you...would you stay?"

"Of course. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"I um...this is awkward, I still can't get undressed by myself."

"Oh!"

Korra blushed again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I can get Pema-"

"No, It's no trouble." Asami said. "I've been getting myself undressed for years. I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it." She joked and Korra surprisingly laughed.

"Thanks, Asami."

Asami pushed Korra's wheelchair to the side of her big bed. A comfy fur blanket was sprawled across the mattress.

"The shirt I can handle on my own." Korra said and reached down for the hem of her blue top. She pulled the shirt up over her head, ruffling her hair in the process but Asami didn't notice.

The dark haired woman was in a trance. Asami's eyes were locked on Korra's muscular stomach. The avatar's big arms were always on full display but Asami could have never imagined how impressive the rest of her body was. Korra's breasts were still covered behind her bra but when she noticed Asami's gaze her cheeks colored red.

"Um...Asami?"

Sato shook her head. "Sorry! I was...thinking about something I saw earlier and I was just distracted is all."

"Oh? What happened earlier?" Korra asked.

"Um...business stuff." Asami fibbed.

The avatar chuckled. "Well tell me about it after you get my pants off."

Asami helped Korra stretch out her paralyzed legs. Korra braced herself on the side of the wheelchair and raised her butt off the seat so Asami could pull her pants down her strong legs. Inch by inch more of Korra's tanned legs were revealed to Asami. She tried not to focus on how great her legs were as she pulled the pants all the way off her friend leaving her in her underwear.

Korra settled back into her seat, a blush still coloring her cheeks. She crossed her big arms over her breasts and smiled. "See. Not awkward at all."

"Do you need help getting into bed?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded. "Would you?"

Sato picked her friend up, using all her strength she carried the woman in her arms over to the big comfy bed. When she set Korra down the avatar smiled. "You're stronger than you look."

Asami huffed in short breaths. "You're heavier than you look." she teased. Korra laughed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Thanks." Korra gaze suddenly grew distant, as if lost in thought. "We've had a pretty crazy couple of years haven't we?"

"I think that's an understatement."

The avatar didn't look her in the eyes when she spoke next. "I'm really glad I had you by side through it. You're a good friend."

"So are you." Asami reminded her and stood up. "I guess this is it. Take care of yourself, Korra..." Asami reached out a placed her hand over Korra's. "For me."

"Do you have to go?" Korra asked.

"It's late..."

"Please, I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay here with me...just for a little."

Asami looked up to the closed bedroom door and back down to the beautiful woman inviting her to stay the night. "Okay." she agreed and laid down next to her friend on top of the fur covers.

Korra looked away from her. Her eyes fixed again on Aang's statue. "Sometimes I feel like a failure of an avatar." she admitted.

"What? Korra, that's crazy."

"Is it? Ever since I stepped foot in Republic city I've been fighting to maintain balance in the world. First Amon then Unalaq and now the Red Lotus and what have I really changed? Maybe the world would be better off if I just stayed in the water tribe for good."

Asami rolled Korra over with a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "No it wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

Asami brushed Korra's hair from her face. "I just do. Because without you...I..."

Sato stopped herself but Korra leaned in closer to her, bringing her voice down to a whisper. "You'd what?" she asked.

Before Korra knew what had happened their lips were together. Asami pulled them closer and kissed her friend hard and fierce. Their tongues danced and their hands ran through the other's soft hair. For a moment Asami felt nothing but relief, she'd wanted to do this for so long but it had only become clear to her the second she finally kissed her. There had always been something between them and now she knew what it was.

Asami rolled over on top of Korra, never letting their embrace end as she settled her thighs on either side of the avatar. When they did finally have to catch their breath the two women locked eyes and gasped for air. Korra looked up to her friend as she straddled her.

"Asami..." she gasped. "I...I don't know what to say."

Sato reached under Korra and unhooked her bra. "Then don't say anything." she said and she pulled the garment away leaving Korra's breasts exposed. "I want to try this with you."

Korra stared up with uncertainty that quickly turned to determination. "Never hurts to try new things right? Let's do it."

Asami smiled and cupped Korra's breasts in her hands, toying with her nipples as their lips came together once more. The avatar whimpered as Asami dragged her thumb in circles around the stiff tips of her breasts. Sato yanked the covers off the bed and pulled their lips apart. She captured Korra's right nipple in her mouth, replacing her fingers with her tongue. Korra's impressive abs tensed and flexed, Asami stroked her hand over their defined mounds as she sucked at her breast. The avatar shut her eyes and let out little murmurs of pleasure as her friend went to work on her.

When Asami dipped her hand inside Korra's panties she found them soaked in anticipation. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." she said after releasing Korra's nipple from her mouth with a wet pop.

"Definitely. But I want you too as well."

"I am. But this isn't about me...I just want you to feel better, Korra." Asami said as she tugged the Avatar's underwear down her lame legs.

Korra's entrance was already engorged and pleading for attention. A patch of ungroomed hair sat above her vagina and Asami wasted no time planting soft kisses on the inner flesh of Korra's thighs. After they intertwined their fingers Asami's tongue slipped inside her friend. Korra cried out, shocked at how good the action felt. Neither had any experience with this sort of thing and already Korra was desperate for more. Asami continued to eat her out for several minutes before she brought herself north and captured her clit between her soft lips.

Korra had to stop herself from screaming out loud. She threw her head back with eyes shut tight and she quickly brought her hands up to play with her own tits as asami pleasured her. It was incredible, for the first time since her injury Korra didn't think about Zaheer, she didn't think about her failings or the uncertain future, all she thought of was how amazing this felt. She couldn't stop a loud cry from escaping her when Asami sheather two fingers inside the avatar and kept doing wondrous things with her mouth. Sato pumped her digits in and out of her friend.

The avatar found herself quickly unraveling. Pure bliss washed over her and her inner muscles fluttered and clamped down around Asami's fingers. Korra cried out as she came, her legs still didn't move but the rest of her writhed on the bed sheets. It took several moments for the aftershocks to pass through her and Korra laid back and gasped for air as she tried to catch her breath and collect her thoughts.

"There. Feel better?" Asami asked.

Korra propped herself back up. "Asami, that was...amazing."

Sato licked her lips and kissed her again. "You're amazing. Do me a favor and don't forget that."

"But it felt so...right. Like I figured out something I've been missing for years." Korra confessed.

"I know how you feel."

Korra grunted in frustration and tried to move her lower half. "Stupid legs! I wish I could do more with you..."

"Maybe some day we can. You'll beat this just like you beat everything and you'll be back before you know it."

Korra smirked. "Right."

They held each other close for a few minutes. They didn't speak a word and they didn't need to. But after a while Korra reluctantly spoke. "Tenzin or Pema will probably check on me soon."

Asami kissed her cheek. "I guess I should be going then." Asami crawled off the bed and fixed her hair before heading for the door.

"Wait...shouldn't we talk about this." Korra said.

"I'll make you a deal. You and Katara work on getting better and then in a few months when you're back we'll figure all this out."

"Deal." Korra promised.

Asami opened the bedroom door and smiled at her friend from the doorway. "See you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes- Oh that finale. That damn series finale. It was so perfect I just had to write some Korrasami. I'm usually strictly a Mass Effect writer but I've wanted to do something with these two incredible characters for a long time and that amazing ending inspired me to take the leap. I'm still learning how to handle Korra and Asami so I hope it didn't turn out too rough. I might even turn this into a little canon abiding romance story if you guys liked it so tell me in the reviews! <strong>

**Also the cover art was made by Drakyx on tumblr. Check out a link to the source on my profile.**


End file.
